Korra alone
by Arcadia96
Summary: Korra has to make a decision between two brothers, but there is more to the situation than she first thought.


"UGH!" Korra grunted as if in defeat, but as she slumped heavily to the ground she knew she had not given up. Breathing deep, ragged breaths, she rose once more with intention to force every last drop of anguish out of her in a blast of fury. She spun then drew back, preparing for impact, and produced an angry bolt of fire which she thrust forward with all her might, causing the poor stone wall to crumble uselessly.

"Nice one! Y'know, Mako used to try make me jealous of his fire bending skills when we first found our abilities… it never worked." A cheeky smirk crosses Bolin's face as he hauls the loose boulders up and flings them far into the vast ocean lying before them. Noticing Korra's unusual sulkiness, he tears the focus away from him. "Hey, you alright?"

Korra sighs and looks up at Bolin, averting her eyes soon after. "I dunno, I just- nah, it's nothing… Um, it's just, after seeing Mako in the tournament I just feel like my fire bending's not quite up to scratch, y'know?" She strokes the dusty ground idly, gazing over the water, her mind clearly somewhere else.

Bolin closes his hanging jaw and objects to Korra's statement, "What?! You're the fricken Avatar, man! Have you SEEN you fire bend? Have you seen you ANYTHING bend?! More to the point have you seen me earth bend? Huh? Huh?" He parries and prances around Korra like a peacock looking for a mate, manipulating multiple hunks of rock all the while.

"Stop it, Bolin; I'm not in the mood." She rises and stalks back into the temple, forcing the airborne rocks toward the ground on her way. Bolin makes a face and sulks off.

Back in her room, Korra sinks down onto her bed to sift through her jumbled up thoughts. She is torn between two brothers; she loves the way Bolin and her have fun together, but she loves Mako's dark, mysterious sense of control. "Why did I ever join the Fire Ferrets?" She thinks to herself. "It's only caused confusion and pain." She hears a thump outside her slightly ajar door. Naga? No, she should be round back. Korra's brow furrows as she spies a wisp of red silk flapping in the wind through the gap in the door.

"Mako? Mako, is that you?"

He pops his head round the door. "Uh, hey Korra. I was just, uh, looking for Asami. Have you seen her?" His eyes are focussed on Korra, as if he cannot tear his gaze away.

Korra's hope vanishes at the mention of Asami's name. To think Mako would come to her room to see her… it was a stupid thought. Although Korra notices a distance in his question, it's like he's not genuinely wondering. "No. Last time I saw her she was with Pemma."

There is a silence as Mako continues to stare.

"Mako? You alright?" Korra glances down and around awkwardly, looking anywhere but Mako's penetrating eyes. She feels heat rise to her cheeks and lowers her head further, embarrassed.

Mako finally speaks. "Korra, has anyone ever told you you're really pretty?" His voice is laden with urgency. Korra is dumbfounded by Mako's statement and begins to stutter helplessly until she is interrupted by a call.

"Mako? Mako!?" Asami shouts from outside. Mako snaps out of his trance and quickly spins to push the door shut, locking it after.

"Shhh." whispers Mako, who is standing with his back against the door, rigid. Korra is confused but keeps quiet anyway.

"Ugh, where IS he? Bolin, you said he went this way, so where is he?" Asami accuses.

"I dunno, don't ask me!" Bolin retorts.

"You're hopeless! Come on.". Asami's heels clunk into the distance, shortly followed by Bolin's heavier steps.

Korra explains her confusion. "What? I thought you were looking for Asami? Are you not gonna go get her?"

"I lied, okay. Looking for her right now is the last thing I wanna do." There is a tone of guilt in his voice.

"Why? What's going on, Mako?"

Mako advances towards Korra on the bed and breathes deeply. "Look, Korra. I really like you. It took me this long to realise it but I really do. I think you're amazing." A pause. "I think I love you."

Korra is filled with shock. She never would have thought this would come from Mako's lips. He was with Asami, what about her? Had something happened between them? Was he really telling the truth?

"I don't know if you still like me – I mean, I'd understand if you didn't after all this time- but there's just something I feel with you that I don't get when I'm with Asami. You make me feel powerful, and we just seem to click in the pro-bending matches. It's just not the same being with a non-bender. My life is so much more exciting with you around, Korra, I can't imagine what it would be like if you left… Korra?"

She rises from the bed and forces herself towards him in an embrace and Mako is thrown back from the impact. After regaining his balance he looks down at Korra's face, still holding her close. He can feel her breath on his neck and it's fuelling his lust. The distance is then closed between their lips and they share a long, fiery kiss that sends tingles around Korra's mouth. She is drunk with his love and savours the sweet taste of his lips as they caress hers, although the kiss is still passionate; it is full of cautious desire. He breaks away, breathing heavily, and closes his eyes. A large exhale then, "I'm sorry, I have to go.". He backs up then flees from the room.

"Mako, wait!" It's too late though, and Korra is left alone, perplexed, and in need of answers

.


End file.
